


Frost Bite

by LuniaRose



Category: Frosthunt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuniaRose/pseuds/LuniaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The huntsman has a strange reoccurring dream every night before the first snow of winter of a blue... Man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at writing fan fiction and this was inspired by a picture i found on deviant art... I hope you like it...

The palace really wasn't a place for a man of the woods. He cared for Princess Snow White, but it was obvious she didn't need him. She had that William boy, anyway. What was he needed for?

Albeit, she begged him to stay, work as a knight to protect them, he refused. The castle, as big as it was, was suffocating. He could not bring himself to stay. Not when he felt like something was calling him.

"Please, Huntsman, stay!" the Princess begged, "We need you, I need you. You know I would not be alive today if it were not for you."

A low rumble came from his throat; it sounded something along the lines of a lion laughing, "Nay, Princess, something tells me you would have been just find without me. It was I that needed you, but that time of need is over and I must move on."

"But. . ." she started before he cut her off.

"Do not make this harder than it already is, Princess," he stroked her hair lovingly, sorrow filled his eyes, "I shall return, when the seasons change."

She gave him a pathetic look of a lost child, "But why now that winter has come? Why not when spring is upon us and there is more game to hunt?"

"Ah, Princess," amusement masked his features as he cupped Snow White's face in both hands, "You would make a poor huntress, indeed. Winter game is where all the excitement is! The tracking, silence of the woods and forests, the thrill of spotting a beautiful stag that would make a king’s feast look poor. That is why I leave during winter, child."

No, it was not and he knew it. It was nearly impossible to kill a stag if you were not within ten yards of it with a cross bow, and an axe was completely useless at long ranged attacks, there was no thrill in nearly freezing to death, and woods were anything but silent. Not with the Jotun running all around still. It was likely that he would die somewhere if he did leave now, but something was tugging at his mind and body telling him to leave now while the snow was young. He just hoped it would not bring back the evil that the defeated queen brought.

The princess stood defiant, but soon after gave up, "As much as I disagree with your decision, I wish you the best of luck and your safe return home."

"Princess," he cooed as he pulled her into a fatherly hug, "This is not my home. And the only place I would consider home is now gone."

Releasing her, he picked up his satchel and moved to the gates. The nearest forest was miles away but that was fine. Walking was fine, it meant peace. It did not need any thought to follow a path. He could let his mind wander, like to the strange dreams he has been having as of late. It was the main reason why he had the urge to leave the castle; to find the being in his dream.

The Entity was beautiful with deep azure skin taunt over firm muscles, it had ruby colored eyes that sparkled even more than the gem itself and hair darker than a raven's wing. Its voice was low and rich but smooth like velvet as it spoke.

The creature was smart, too. In one dream, he wanted to catch it, but no matter what unbelievable and insane trap he thought up, it still got away. It gingerly stepped over, or cleverly disarmed everything the Huntsman threw at it. Once, he tried fighting it, to subdue this magnificent creature, but instead the creature wound up standing over him as he lay flat on his back, grinning a mischievous smile. There was no way he was going to get it. Not by brute force, he needed to outsmart it. Or that's what it said once in another dream.

"Set a trap so devastatingly brilliant that even I will fall victim to it," it explained candidly.

"And just how in hell do I do that? This is my dream and yet I cannot catch you," the Huntsman bellowed, thoroughly annoyed.

The creature just rolled its eyes, amazed by how ignorant this man must be. "This may be a dream, but even in reality are amazing things possible. Like me. I really do exist, you know."

"Ah, blow it out your ass," the Huntsman growled, "There is no way, in high heaven and low hell, a creature like you exists."

That mischievous smile returned to its face, "Then why don't you come and prove it? Come find me in the forest a hundred miles south east of Snow Whites castle during the cold season when the snow starts to fall."

He looked at it like it was daft, "Why the bloody hell . . ?"

"Now, listen," this beautiful thing slid into the Huntsman's personal space, placing a cold and delicate hand over his lips to silence him, "I will only say this once so remember it well. Once in the forest, you must continue in the south east direction for another four days and four nights. At the end of the fifth day, you will find a cave. Look for me there. Don't disappoint me huntsman."

"But why winter?" he called as the creature turned to saunter away, "Why must I wait for the winter season?"

"Because," the creature called back over its deceivingly delicate shoulders as it walked away, "that is the only time I can come out to play."


	2. Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet in person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get your hopes up, I'm not going to post everyday.

Three days was all the Huntsman needed to get to the forest the creature spoke of. And now five days of wandering uselessly. Grand. He found himself for the twentieth time since he started this journey asking himself again, "Why the BLOODY HELL am I doing this?! What am I going to gain? Knowing that some beast from my dream is real and will probably kill me as soon as I show up?" 

Howling to the sky he banged his head against a tree, and growled in pain not a second later. Even through all the things he went through with Snow, he still didn't make the smartest decisions. And that was definitely one of his stupidest. Good Lord, would he ever learn? The snickering from behind him thought not. 

Drawing one of his axes from it's holster, he spun around demanding, "Who goes there?"

No one answered, just the caw of the crow met his ears as he listened for the laughter. But there was no other sound. No breath other than his own. He was growing paranoid. 

"Lord in Heaven, I must be delusional for doing this!" the Huntsman growled again as he turned to leave. 

The days slowly passed and the path he followed was becoming overgrown and hard to follow the farther in he went. But he made sure to stick to it since it was the only one that went in a south east direction. Roots snuck out of the packed dirt trying their best to trip the irritated man, but he absentmindedly stepped or hopped over them. Not planning on fall victim to their gnarled earth bound limbs that stretched and arch toward the sky. 

Darkness soon started to swallow any natural light around him, again. The Huntsman's stomach roared angrily at him, reminding him that he had not eaten all day, "I should be close to the cave at this point. I'll eat when I find it." 

His stomach announced its protest, but he ignored it and continued on his quest to find that beautiful beast. Would that be the right word? No. It could think and reason, talk and walk just like a normal man. It, HE, was a monster that emerged when the evil queen showed herself, no doubt. But he had no solid evidence. 

Although, it maybe true, at this point he needed to find that accursed cave so that he can allow himself to eat something before he gave up and looked for the nearest town. 

He searched for what seemed hours before the forest was blanketed in a dense darkness. A shadow that slowly drove men insane. The Huntsman would be worried for himself, if he didn't feel that he had already fell into madness. The fact that he was chasing a figment of his imagination was proof of that. 

He made a torch, out of a branch he managed to find and the last of his flint, and continued his search for this cave. Never straying from his path. Always going in his set south east direction. And his stomach scorning him the whole way. 

The temperature dropped with the darkness, leaving him in a bad situation if his fire went out. He was worried that if the fire went out he would freeze to death in the cold darkness of the forest. 

Maybe that was the monster's intention? To kill him off by starvation and cold. And then either devour him or use his lifeless body for a sacrifice for the evil queen. Or worse...

'Enough of that. Just think of the tasks at hand, and not dying is the main one.' 

He continued to travel forward, flinching at every sound he heard. He was on edge, there was no way he could make it to his destination. But he didn't stop nonetheless. Soon, despite all he thought would actually happen, he actually found the cave. Who would have thought? 

The creature from his dreams. He knew... 

"Great... He, it, whatever, was right... There was a cave here in the middle of the forest... So, either he is real, or my mind is being invaded," shaking his head he slinked into the cave and started laying his pack. After he looked around a little, he slipped back outside to find some sticks for a fire and settled down for the night. 

After he made a small supper and staved off starving, he laid out a pallet to relax on. But instead of falling asleep he found himself wide awake and wondering; what now? Was he going to wait there for the creature to show up and possibly try and kill him, most likely succeeding? Or was he going to lay and wait for the beast and strike first, going out with a fight? He had no idea, but he much rather going out with a fight than die on his back. 

A sound rustled from just outside of his camp fire's light, just out of sight. The Huntsman jumped up and whipped his head around to find the source of the sound, axe in hand ready for whatever it was that was out there. He growled menacingly as he surveyed his surroundings, "Come out, coward! I know you are out there! Fight me!"

There was only silence and then the temperature dropped all around him. The fire no longer helped stave off the icy cold that seeped into his bones. There was only one thing that he could think of that could produce such an blood chilling cold at whim. But he would of heard the beast coming! How did it sneak upon his so easily? He frantically looked for the creature a true sense of panic enveloped him. Jotuns shouldn't be out this early in the winter it's too warm for them.

"Why is one here?" he quietly asked himself. 

"Why is what here?" a smooth voice asked from behind him. It was calm as if it was perfectly normal to sneak up on a delusional man wielding an axe.

Panicking, the Huntsman spun around and chuck the weapon at the azure creature's head. Which it caught with no difficulty. 

"Hello, Huntsman," it smiled mischievously at the flustered hunter, "Surely you didn't think about killing me?"

"I- it's you! Are you daft?! I could have killed you!"

He just laughed, "No you couldn't have. No mortal could."

"What? Are you cracked?"

He just inspected the axe that he now held in his hands, "I see you know how to follow orders."

"Are you listening to me, you insane blue man?"

"Are you ready for the real game to start?"

The Huntsman blinked at him, taken aback at the utter insanity of this creature, "I beg your pardon? What game?"

"A little game I use to play as a child with my brother. Called tag," he snickered at the man's lost expression, "Do not fret, child, I'll tell you how to play it. All you do is try and catch me."

"What?! Are you bloody jesting?!" he exploded as he realized his true reason for being there was just a means of amusement for this.... Thing, "You invaded my dreams for weeks because you wanted to play a child's game? I should kill you!"

"If you do catch me," he interrupted the man's rant, "You will be rewarded."

That got his attention, "A reward?"

It nodded, "I can make one thing of your dreams come true for one night. But you have to catch me."

The Huntsman thought about this. He could make one thing of his dreams come true, and all he had to do is catch him? That was too good to be true, "That cannot be all..."

"Well of course, you have to make it entertaining. Otherwise I'll leave you out here."

"And what makes you think I'll participate in this little game?" He just smiled, and the man withered, "Fine! I'll play!"

"Good boy," he smiled and walked closer to him handing the axe back. 

He begrudging took it back and placed it back in its holster, "So, what is the name of my pray?"

A wide smile appeared on the creatures face reviewing a row of perfectly white teeth and he murmured, "My name is Loki."


	3. Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try updating every Monday or Tuesday until this is over.

There was no way. There was no way on God's green earth that anyone could catch that creature, that beast... That Loki... That had tricked him into joining his stupid little game. But he was determined to win...

"Come back here, Blue Man!"

"I told you," he called from over his shoulder and he gracefully bounded through the woods that he had drug the Huntsman to, "I'm not a 'Blue Man', I'm a Jotun. An Ice Giant."

"I don't care if you are the Lord's only son! I want that dream!" He howled as he continued to give chase to this creature. He still wasn't sure why he picked him. Out of everyone in the world why him?

There were plenty of others that were smart, crafty, witty, and resourceful, more than he. He wasn't smart, the dwarves could tell you that. He wasn't crafty, the girl, who was mostly mute throughout their recent adventure and saved him more times than he wished to recall, could tell you that. He had a sharp tongue at times, the dwarves could also tell you that, but he wasn't witty. Resourceful maybe one of the closest things he was. Even if this man could stay ahead of him in all of his plans of ambush, or disarm, destroy, or even worse pull him into his own trap and still not have a scratch on him. Why didn't he just end it? Was he so keen on making the Huntsman hunt him down like a wild animal if he can think and talk like a normal person?

Thwack!

He wasn't paying attention again and fell into an old trap. He now found himself in a familiar predicament as he hung swaying upside down in the air by one of his ankles. He sighed and hung there for a while as he caught his breath and cold off.

"Aw. Did you get stuck again?" a teasing voice called.

He growled and tried to ignore it.

"Oh, come now, Child, don't ignore me."

He shut his eyes and tried to tune this man out.

"Huntsman."

Tune...

"Huntsman..."

Him... 

"Huntsman..."

Out....

"Hunts-"

"What?! For the love of God, what do you want?!" He snapped as he glared at the man now standing in front of him.

"No need for such hostility. I merely wanted to know if you were alright."

"Fine! I'm King of the bloody world right now!"

Loki looked at him with a stare that so obviously read, 'Why is he being such an idiot?' It was a look that he had given his brother millions of times, but for different reasons, "Really, now, King of the World? Not hanging upside down you are not."

"Really? You are this brilliantly smart creature and you do not understand Sarcasm when it is presented to you?" He looked at this man with utter disbelief.

"Of course I do. You do not seem you understand witty come backs."

He gave another annoyed growl and tried to lunge at him. Which didn't really work seeing as he was upside down and couldn't actually move the way he wanted. But he made for an amusing sight for anyone watching. In this case, Loki.

"Stop smiling at me! I am going to kill you!"

Loki laughed, “But if you do that then you won’t get your dream.”

He howled in frustration. It was all a terrible dream. It had to be, why else would he be tormented like this.

“Oh relax! You act as if you were going to be hung if you didn’t catch me.”

“Either way I think I should be put out of my misery…” he grumbled.

“Not before I’ve had my fun,” He smiled wickedly as he gripped his head to look at him, “It still amazes me how much you look like him. Now, if only he could behave more like you, and then it would be tolerable to be around him.”

“Wait… Who?”

“Never mind!” He backed up and a knife appeared in his hand, “Brace yourself.”

“W-wait!” He cried just seconds before Loki threw the knife to cut the rope, leaving him to crash to the earth with a painful thud. And he groaned where he laid facing the ground.

“Oh be a man,” Loki exasperatedly sighed at the Huntsman’s antics.

“Fuck off! That bloody hurt…”

“You child.”

He growled and continued to lay there, “Just let me die in peace.”

“It’s not your time Huntsman. Now, get up, it’s almost nightfall.”

“Oh, please! There is nothing out here as dangerous as you.”

Loki stood there arms crossed over a bare and surprisingly muscular chest with a sour look on his face as he thought of a way to get him to a shelter without actually helping him, “You must be very frustrated.”

“You can bet your ass I am!” He muttered into the ground.

“Not by this little game. I meant… In another way. Surely you know what I mean by that.”

The Huntsman laid there like that for a while and lifted himself up just enough to look at the Azure colored man, “And if I am?”

“I could… possibly… remedy that ailment.”

A thick eye brow raised accusingly at the man, “What are you up to Jotun?” 

“I’m trying to motivate you into getting your idiotic ass up.”

He paused and thought about it for a second. Then looked at him seriously, “What did you have in mind?”

A seductive smirk graced the fallen God’s features, “Follow me. And find out.”

Huntsman didn’t know if he should trust this man, but God knew that he was more than a little frustrated. So, against everything that his instincts told him, he followed the Azure colored man somewhere safe of the elements.


	4. Update

Hey guys, for anyone who is actually keeping track of this, I'm kinda having writer's block.... And very unmotivated to finish writing this. So, this is what I am going to do. If I can get 175 hits and 80 kudos by new years I will try to finish it by my next birthday which is April 12. So if you like this story and you want more share it with friends and have them give me kudos and hits. But if I don't get the hits and kudos, then I'll for get the story completely and move on. Which isn't a good idea because the Huntsman would slowly kill me and Loki wouldn't help... So, please help me become more motivated. That would be awesome. Thanks for reading and liking, I really appreciate it.


End file.
